


Prove Them All Wrong

by EveryDayBella



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so pissed off, M/M, Trades, fuck the Stars management, new life, so I gave them a better life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: “You tell me it's time.” Jamie admits in a voice just over a whisper. “And I’ll figure out how to follow wherever you want to go.”





	Prove Them All Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I hate everything so I'm giving Jamie and Tyler the things they deserve.

Jamie actually had his phone muted. He had since that morning before practice and they had told him and Tyler what was coming. He didn’t need to look at his phone to know what was coming. 

 

Still, it was four in the afternoon on the east coast and as much as he didn’t need his brother to call him, having someone on his side would be nice. 

 

“I will fucking kill Jim Lites when I get to Dallas in a couple days I swear to god.” Jordie growls down the phone rather than say hello. Jamie smiles sadly still feeling like roadkill but slightly less damaged road kill. “I’m serious, Jamie. This is fucking garbage after all you two have done for them.”

 

“Thanks. I think.”

 

“How long have you known this was coming.”

 

“Since this morning.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ Jamie!” Jordie exclaimed. “Why the fuck didn’t you call me?”

 

“Cause you have a game in a couple hours.” Jamie sighed, feeling more tired than he had in years. “I didn’t want to distract you.”

 

“You're my brother, Jamie.” Jordie’s tone changes to something softer and sympathetic. Jamie hurries to clear his throat and not give in to the burning in his eyes. “And quite frankly so isTyler. You guys are never a distraction especially with something like this. “ 

 

“We told them.” Jamie wishes his voice didn’t crack, wishes he didn’t have to brush away tears with his free hand. “We thought, I thought, I mean June is a nice time to get married right?”

 

“That's what this is about?” Jordie gasped, like he was horrified, like he wouldn’t have warned them against it. “That's fucking shit. Go public. Daddy and I will back you up.”

 

“That's not how this works and you know it. It was dumb to even hope.”

 

“Fuck that. Its 2018. They should know better. Hell half the fanbase suspects about you two and the other half just doesn’t want to admit it.”

 

“That's not the way it works.”

 

Jordie sighs on the other end of the line. “I know. I’m so sorry, Jamie.”

 

“I really miss you being around here.” Jamie wishes he could admit it without sobbing. 

 

“I know bud. I’ll be there is a couple days. Where’s Tyler?”

 

“He took the dogs upstairs to take a nap.” Jamie wanted to join him but he just couldn’t. 

 

“How's he doing?”

 

“Well the first team he was on all but called him worthless in a private meeting and traded him and now the team he just signed a long term contract with because he thought this was home called him fucking horse shit in a national publication. How do you think he’s feeling, Jordie?”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah.” Jamie is honestly used to this shit. He knows he’ll never be everything the franchise had wanted out of him. He’s never ever going to be good enough, but Tyler should have been. Tyler should have been more than enough. 

 

Jamie has been in a lot of fights in his life, but nothing had made him want to fight more than that moment. 

 

Jamie just really wanted this day to end. Like tomorrow would be any better. 

 

Jordie promised to call after his game and then Jamie turns his phone off. There were things he probably should be doing, people he probably should be calling, but he’s exhausted. It had been a terrible twenty four hours and Jamie just wanted to forget it. 

 

He wonders upstairs and finds Tyler still in their bed, hiding underneath the covers with only his copper curls poking out. The dogs are subdued, ears back against their heads as they watch Jamie walk in with mournful eyes. He pats all three of them before moving marshall enough that can squeeze in and get his arms around Tyler. 

 

Tyler obviously wasn’t asleep, but it took a few minutes before he would roll over and curl around Jamie, tucking his face into Jamie’s neck. 

 

“Do you ever think we’re cursed?” Tyler’s voice is thick and rough, and something in Jamie chest cracks open. They deserve better than this. 

 

“You’re not supposed to be the suppertous one.”

 

“I’m not.” Tyler mumbles and Jamie can see enough of his face to tell he’s gazing off into space. “But, I don’t know. Maybe I jinxed us back in the beginning when I said we were going to show them all.”

 

“You didn’t jinx us.” Jamie sighed. “This isn’t your fault okay.”

 

“I will punch you if say its yours.”

 

“I mean look at the facts Segs.”

 

“No, fuck that!” Tyler launches himself up so that he’s leaning over Jamie, a scowl on his face and a burning fire in his hazel eyes. Jamie shut his mouth in the face of Tyler’s righteous fury. “Fuck that and fuck them and fuck the whole entire league. You are a good player Jamie Benn and a great captain. We look up to you, I look up to you. We fight for each other because you fight for us. It's never your fault we don’t make the playoffs and fuck them making you think that. You are so much better than them and you deserve way more than you have gotten here.”

 

Jamie tugged Tyler back down until his warm weight  was settled across his chest and Jamie could hide his sniffling in the crown of Tyler’s head. He thought Tyler might have been a little biased, but he recognizes the fire burning in his eyes. It’s the same that made Jamie want to tear the world apart for Tyler. 

 

“I wanted to win a Cup with you.” Tyler admits in a soft, wet voice that finally severed the last tie Jamie had holding him down. 

 

“You tell me it's time.” Jamie admits in a voice just over a whisper. “And I’ll figure out how to follow wherever you want to go.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_ July 19, 2019 _

 

_ @NHL TRADE ALERT: Dallas Stars’ LW Jamie Benn and C Tyler Seguin to Las Vegas Golden Knights for ----- and picks.  _

 

_ @StarsatNight SHIT _

 

_ @Bennaride can’t say I’m surprised. Still heartbroken though.  _

 

_ @badboyz good riddance _

 

_ @seggyspopsickle at least they’re still together. Good luck boys.  _

 

_ July 20, 2019 _

 

_ @playerstribuine Nothing Will Be the Same After This - Jamie Benn and Tyler Seguin _

 

_ @StarsatNight did I just? _

 

_ @BennandSeggy Oh. My. God.  _

 

_ @NBCSports Jamie Benn and Tyler Seguin of the Dallas Stars are the first out players in the NHL _

 

_ @NBCSports correction: as of yesterday the couple play for the Las Vegas Golden Knights _

 

_ @BennandSeggy they have been dating for three years!?!?!? _

 

_ @StarsatNight Benn: He’s just everything to me. He makes victories better and loses more survivable. He’s the only guy I’ve wanted to home too. _

 

_ @StarsatNight be still my heart _

 

_ @bigamdmad hey guys, Benn says in the article that he’s bi. Can we not blanket them both as gay please? _

 

_ @lasvegasgoldenknights GM: we knew about them during the trade negotiations yes. Vegas is a diverse city and we can think of no better way to represent that than have these guys on our team.  _

 

_ @tylerseguinoffical yes my dogs have two dads. And someday my kids will too.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


They don’t buy a house in Vegas. They get a really nice apartment together, pay an outrageous deposit for Marshall, Cash, Gerry and Snickers but it's worth it. None of this was part of the plan but Tyler said it was time and Jamie kept his promise. They went together. 

 

Black and gold feels weird after years of green and silver but they settle into it. Tyler is still in his prime, still shows them all up. It's getting harder on Jamie but he can hang in there. 

 

The relief of not having to carry the whole team on their shoulders is like a breath of fresh air. 

 

Every trip back to Dallas hurts like a knife wound. The fans though always have a warm welcome for them. Jamie feels bad sometimes, but seeing how much happier, how much better supported Tyler is here is usually enough to quiet his mind. 

 

Tyler will always be his first choice. 

 

They get married the next summer and Jamie has never, never been happier. 

 

They make the next playoffs. The Stars don’t. They make to the second round, conference finals, the Stanley Cup Finals. 

 

Tyler scores in overtime. He’s not on Jamie’s line but thats okay. Jamie gets too him first, holding him close while they laugh and cry and scream. 

 

“We did it.” Tyler, sweaty and gross in victory leans his forehead against Jamie’s and breaths. “Proved it.”

 

Jamie nods and kisses him. They did it. Together. And that was all that mattered. 


End file.
